


Nikita and the Nest

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Goalie Nesting (Hockey RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: When Philipp asks Nikita to be part of his nest, Nikita is pleasantly surprised and honored. The experience turns out to be quite revealing.





	Nikita and the Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual_Dunwich_Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/gifts).



> This is one of my OTPs, though I didn't fully realize that until you said they were one of yours in your sign-up, so thank you for the excuse to write them!
> 
> In this AU of the 2018-19 season, a certain goalie with the initials SAV simply doesn't exist. Instead, Grubi is the starting goalie and Pavel Francouz is the backup goalie.

Nikita had never quite agreed with the popular sentiment that goalies were "weird." He preferred to think of them as "special" because he considered their unique traits a good thing rather than something to be tolerated for the sake of the team. It certainly matched his tendency to develop romantic feelings for goalies, as evidenced by roughly 75% of the crushes he'd had over his lifetime.

Despite being a goalie and taking up lots of space in Nikita's thoughts, Philipp didn't fall into that 75% figure. The reason was simple: Nikita didn't have a crush on Philipp. It was full-blown love like he'd never felt before. Philipp didn't know that yet because Nikita considered one month of dating too soon to confess very big feelings, but it was clear that they cared deeply for each other.

Right now, for example, Nikita and Philipp were cuddling on the couch, having just finished watching a movie. Nikita kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Want to go to bed with me?"

Philipp started to nod, then froze. "I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." Nikita shifted so he could better see Philipp's very worried face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to nest soon," Philipp mumbled. "I don't know the exact date yet."

"Is it your first time?" Nikita asked.

"It's my first time as the starting goalie, so it'll be longer than before," Philipp explained. "So I'm nervous."

"That makes sense." Nikita began to rub Philipp's back softly. "Have you told the coaches or Pavel yet?"

Philipp nodded. "I told Pavel yesterday and the staff the day before that. Pavel seems excited to get a few starts. And I'll help him work with the call-up just to be safe."

Nikita smiled. "You're so good to the goalies learning from you."

This made Philipp blush. "It's nothing, really."

Seeing that Philipp was less stressed, at least for now, Nikita asked, "What do you need for your nest? Jerseys from everyone?"

"I have those already, plus other items from around the Pepsi Center," Philipp answered. "And I have a shirt from DC - it's good to have something from an earlier nest."

"Do you have German things?"

Philipp nodded. "I have everything. All I need is to organize it and..." He blushed, but didn't say anything else.

"And...?" Nikita prompted softly.

"You," Philipp said quickly.

Nikita blinked a few times. "I thought goalies stayed alone in their nests."

"Mostly, but not always. Goalies who have a good friend or someone like that on the team can nest with them." Philipp smiled shyly. "You're my boyfriend and you're on the team, so...I mean, if you don't want to -"

"I want to!" Nikita insisted. "I'm flattered that you want me with you."

Philipp hugged Nikita. "Thank you."

* * *

Philipp was able to give everyone a one-day warning for the start of his nesting time. Nikita spent about an hour after practice stocking up a cooler in the bedroom with food and beverages for the next few days. He also made sure they had condoms and lube handy, since Philipp had told him that they would probably have sex in the nest.

After a normal dinner, Philipp and Nikita sat down on the bed, which was now covered with various jerseys and other items. Philipp squeezed Nikita's hand. "It's starting."

"Okay," Nikita said in a reassuring tone. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Good." Philipp did a full-body shudder and blinked. His eyes were now darker.

Before Nikita could catalog any other changes in Philipp's demeanor, he found himself pinned to the mattress. "Hi, nesting goalie Grubi."

This earned him a snort, an angrily mumbled word in German that Nikita didn't recognize, and Philipp's shirt being thrown in his face.

"My nicknames are cute, and you know it," Nikita retorted, pushing the shirt to the side.

Philipp sighed and kissed him, grinding slowly. "Mine, Nikita," he growled.

"Yes, yours," Nikita gasped, starting to harden in his pants. He yelped at Philipp's next move. "Did you just rip off my shirt with your teeth?!"

_"Ja."_

Nikita was definitely turned on at this point. "Please, Philipp..."

With a lustful smirk, Philipp tore off Nikita's pants and briefs, exposing his erection to the cold air. "I will blow you," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Nikita moaned loudly. _"Da, Filya..."_

Philipp chuckled, then got to work on the best blowjob Nikita had ever experienced. Neither man was surprised that Nikita came hard very quickly, but it did surprise Nikita that Philipp pulled off when it happened, then rubbed the come on both their stomachs.

"Do you need -?" Nikita's question was cut off by Philipp taking off the rest of his clothes. "You came from that!"

Philipp nodded, then snuggled into Nikita's arms. "More tomorrow and beyond."

* * *

True to his word, Philipp initiated sexual activity of some kind at least once on each day of his nesting, though most of their time was spent cuddling and eating when their stomachs growled. 

They didn't do much talking until what Nikita was pretty sure was the fifth day. Philipp pressed his forehead against Nikita's and said, "I love you, Nikita Zadorov."

Nikita blinked. Considering how thoroughly he'd just fucked Philipp, it seemed quite likely that Nikita's sex-addled mind was playing tricks on his ears (and heart). "What was that?"

"I. Love. You." Philipp frowned. "Nikita?"

"Oh, Filya..." Nikita kissed him quickly. "I love you, too. I just thought I was dreaming for a second there."

"No. It's real."

* * *

A thumping noise woke Nikita up. He stretched, frowning at how empty the bed felt. "Philipp, where are you?"

"Down here."

Nikita sat up and laughed at Philipp, who was on the floor wearing nothing but a pout. "I'm glad you're back to normal. I don't know how much more sex I could have managed."

Philipp blushed, apparently realizing only then that he was naked. He closed his legs and curled up. "Sorry. Most goalies aren't like that."

"You gave me fair warning," Nikita pointed out. "It wasn't a problem, I promise."

"Good." Philipp squirmed under Nikita's gaze. "Could you get me something to wear, please?"

"Of course." Nikita walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothes from each of their drawers. When he turned around, Philipp was covering himself with a blanket, looking very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Philipp made grabby hands for the clothes, which Nikita gave to him. "You should get dressed, too."

Nikita sighed and turned around. Philipp hadn't been this shy in a long time. Was this just an after-effect of the nesting? Or had Nikita messed things up somehow?

"Here." Philipp shoved something against Nikita. "For you."

"Okay." Nikita picked up the clothes he'd been shoved. While most of it was his, the shirt was actually Philipp's. Did that mean...?

Philipp sat down next to Nikita. Sure enough, he was wearing Nikita's shirt. "Thank you."

"For what?" Nikita asked.

"For being in my nest and saying nice things to make me feel better."

Nikita frowned. "What do you mean?"

"After I said I..." Philipp looked down. "You know."

It clicked for Nikita, who kissed Philipp's cheek quickly. "I meant what I said. I love you, Philipp Grubauer. That's been true since before you nested."

"Really?"

Nikita nodded and smiled. "Really?"

Philipp looked up with a smile and kissed Nikita. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
